Generation Y
by KaneLovesTristen
Summary: The new blood is flowing in the WWE. The next generation rises up to take out Nexus 2.0... But even the new generation has problems. Especially when one of their own falls for the leader of Nexus 2.0
1. Chapter 1

Ember Jacobs sat in her locker room with her siblings, thinking about the recent attacks by Nexus 2.0.  
"They got Mom and Momma AJ... What are we gonna do, guys?"  
Ash growled and punched the wall.  
"Can't we just kick their asses? There's how many of them... like three?  
"Seventeen, Ash. How are we gonna kick their asses if there's seventeen of them and three of us?"  
Corrinne Calloway angrily stomped into the locker room.

"Look at the monitor!"  
They turned to see Danikha Calloway fighting off Haylee Slater and Emika Johnson, members of Nexus 2.0.

"And nobody can go out there! Not me, not Daddy, nobody!"  
Alisha Hardy barreled through the hallway, clutching a baseball bat.  
"Wish me luck!"  
Gemma ran out and followed her, carrying a steel chair.

Light It Up and No More Words began to play as Ali and Gemma raced down the ramp, taking out the girls attacking their aunt.  
Gemma drove the chair into Trina's ribs while Ali swung the bat and connected with Emika's head.  
Badass began to play and Ember walked out with a ladder, balancing it against the ring. She climbed to the top and grinned down at Haylee, tilting her head before delivering a flying clothesline.  
"That's for my aunt, you redheaded, talentless little whore!"  
Emika tried to tackle the brunette but Gemma interfered, driving the bat into Emika's ribs.  
"I don't think so!"  
"Stupid, interfering little brat! Just like your idiotic mother!"  
Snarling, Gemma began pounding Emika's face into the turnbuckle.  
"Don't talk about my mother, you worthless, pathetic excuse for a human. Your dad is the idiot if he created someone like you."  
Emika growled and shoved the brunette off of her, kicking Gemma in the kneecap.

Burn In My Light played as Raile walked down the ramp slowly, staring Emika down. Emika paled and turned to run, but Ali, Ember, and Gemma surrounded her.  
"Where do you think you're going, Johnson?"  
Layla Danielson snuck up behind Raile, hitting her over the head with a chair and performing her father's signature YES chant but failing to see Raile get up and grin.  
"Nice try, Danielson... My turn."  
Layla gulped as Raile stalked her back up the ramp before punching her in the face.  
Piper and Orion Farrelly came out dragging Jesse Otunga and Janica Dumas with them.  
"Oy, Jacobs! Yeh can't have all the fun!"  
Ember smirked and gestured for Piper to give her Janica.  
"I got a score to settle with this bitch!"  
Janica tried to slip out of the ring before Kane's pyros exploded and the arena went dark.  
Strobe lights began to flash as the rest of Ember's friends and cousins entered the ring, dragging someone from Nexus 2.0 with them.  
The lights turned back on and Kelsey Barrett looked around wildly, trying to determine what was happening.  
"Wha' are you doing?"  
Ember crouched behind her, smirking.  
"Taking down Nexus 2.0, bitch."  
She hit Kelsey with a spear and pinned her for a three count, grinning as Badass began to play again.  
Ash grabbed a mic and handed to his sister, who waited for the noise to die down.  
"What you just saw was the beginning of the end for Nexus 2.0. We're done letting them take over the show, and we are done letting them attack our family!"  
Corrine Calloway snarled and grabbed a second mic.  
"For those of you that don't know, my mom is in the hospital with a cracked skull thanks to these losers. But this little Dead Girl will get her pound of flesh, I promise you that."  
She crouched over Katey Ryder, smirking.  
"And I'm gonna start with you, Katey."  
Smile Empty Soul's Nowhere Kids began to play and the rest of the kids came out to the ring, staring down the camera.  
"We are the lost generation of souls, the kids that don't like playing with others. The outcasts, the rejects, the freaks, and the crazies. We are the ones society has forgotten in favor of the "popular kids". We are the Nowhere Kids and we are done living in the shadows."


	2. Chapter 2

Harley and Reno Brooks-Winchester walked down the hallway, fighting about something.  
"All I'm saying is that we need to figure out what to do about the whole Derek Lesnar situation, Ley!"  
"I know, Re, but we can't do anything right now without putting Dad's career on the line. You know Heyman will kill his championship if we do anything."  
Reno growled, rolling his eyes.  
"So what are we supposed to do? You gonna let Derek continue to attack you, Harley? Cause I'm not."  
Harley shook her head.  
"Nope. All we gotta do is talk to Ember and Ash. You know Uncle Kane will handle things if Ash and Emmy don't do it first."  
"Do what first, Ley?"  
Harley turned and hugged her older cousin, who laughed.  
"Hi, girlie. What do me and Ash need to handle? And do we need Gemma too?"  
"Derek Lesnar keeps jumping me backstage."  
Ember narrowed her eyes.  
"Brock's kid? Are you serious?"  
"Yeah."  
Ashwinder growled and stalked off, only to be dragged back by his older sister.  
"I don't think so, Ash. Dad will kill me. Let's go talk to him, see what he says."  
Reno looked at his cousin with puppy dog eyes.  
"Can we come too, Emmy?"  
"Sure, ReRe."

Kane sat back and listened to Ember and Harley explain what was going on, and his face darkened.  
"Have you guys told anyone?"  
"We didn't want Dad to lose his belt," Harley said quickly.  
Isaiah Hardy walked into the room, carrying his sister.  
"Ember!"  
"Shit! Ali? What the hell happened?"  
"Bourne and Torres attacked her."  
Ali stirred and everyone let out a sigh of relief.  
"Gemma, go with Isaiah and get Corrine, Uncle Mark, Uncle Jeff, and Uncle Hunter. I'm done with the Nexus taking out our people."  
"Kay sis."  
"Be careful, Gummy Bear."

Miri Levesque sat in Catering, texting her best friend Sasha Michaels.  
(From Mimi)  
Where r u? I'm in Catering!  
(From Sashabelle)  
Dealing with something. Hang on.  
Miri sighed and put her phone away.  
"What is that crazy girl doing?"

Sasha Michaels drove the toe of her cowboy boot into Jesse Otunga's nuts, causing him to drop to the floor.  
"Yeah, you'll be feeling that for a while, buddy. Don't talk to me like I'm some easy, two-cent hooker again, got me?"  
Jesse nodded quickly, groaning in pain.  
"Good boy. Have a nice day, and try not to puke on the floor, kay?"  
She giggled and bounced away, texting her best friend Miri Levesque.  
(From Sashabelle)  
Alright, I'm now done and coming your way.  
(From Mimi)  
What took ya so long, Michaels?  
(From Sashabelle)  
Had to deal with something. They got any churros up there?  
(From Mimi)  
Nope.  
(From Sashabelle)  
You ate the last one, didn't you?  
(From Mimi)  
Yep.  
(From Sashabelle)  
Damn it Miri.  
(From Mimi)  
:) Sorry hon.

Kelsey Barrett wandered down the hallway, looking for her father. She was paying attention to her phone instead of the hall, and bumped into someone.  
"Sorry bout tha'. You okay?"  
"No problem, Dollface," the boy said. He pushed his black and silver hair out of his eyes and grinned at her.  
"I wasn't paying attention," Kelsey said with a blush.  
"I can tell. I'm Ashwinder. But you can call me Ash."  
"Kelsey."  
"Nice to meetcha," Ash grinned as he helped her up off the floor. "Here's a little tip: the journey is just as entertaining as the destination."  
"Thanks, Yoda."  
Ash walked off and Kelsey smiled.  
"He's kinda cute."

Isaiah Hardy walked with his little sister in his arms, singing to her.  
"Everytime that we meet, I skip a heartbeat. Always up for a laugh, she's a pain in the ass. Everytime that we meet, I skip a heartbeat."  
"Big brother?"  
He hugged her to him and sighed.  
"You scared us, Alicat."  
"Where's Daddy?"  
"We're gonna go see him, baby sis."  
Corrine walked beside Isaiah, eyes closed.  
"Yo, Rinnie, how can you see with your eyes closed?"  
"I'm magic, Sai."  
"Sure you are, Rinnie."  
Corrine smirked then sobered as they walked into the locker room.  
"Hi daddy."  
Mark turned and hugged his daughter.  
"Corrine."  
Jeff walked in and saw Isaiah holding Ali and his face paled.  
"What happened to your sister?"  
"She got jumped, Dad."  
"By who?"  
"Corbin Bourne and Jesse Otunga."  
"Daddy?"  
Ali lifted her head and looked at him, and Jeff's anger rose dangerously.  
"Ali baby? Are you okay?"  
"No. My head is killing me."  
Isaiah handed her a couple of aspirin and she dry-swallowed them, wincing as her head pounded again.  
"Thanks, Sai. Now I gotta go fight that idiot Janica Dumas, _again._"  
Jeff snickered.  
"I just can't imagine someone having a kid with Amy. Seriously."  
Ember walked in and snickered.  
"Nice, Uncle Jeff. Alicat, don't worry about your match. It's now a tag match with me and Ariana against Janica and Kelsey Barrett."  
"Thanks Ems."  
"We want you to heal so that when your cage match with Janica comes, you can kick her scrawny ass."  
"Amen," Gemma said with a nod.  
Ash walked in and sat down, crossing his legs.  
"Who are you two fighting, Emmy?"  
"Kelsey Barrett and Janica Dumas."  
He froze and Ember looked at him strangely.  
"What?"  
"Kelsey _Barrett_? As in, Wade Barrett's daughter?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
He shook his head and walked out.  
"Barrett's kid?"


	3. Chapter 3

_and what did you expect ... a perfect child  
raised by tv sets ... abandoned every mile  
we never get respect ... never a fair trial  
no one gives a shit ... as long as we smile _

Corrinne stepped through the curtain, glaring down at the ring. Katey Ryder was next to fall, she decided. This time, she wouldn't be getting back up.  
Sliding into the ring, Corrinne didn't even let the bell ring before she attacked Katey, knocking her on her ass with a clothesline from Hell.  
Katey looked up at the Little Dead Girl angrily.  
"You can't even let the bell ring?"  
Tilting her head, the black-haired teen snarled before launching into a football tackle and slamming her opponent's head into the mat.  
"You put my mom in a coma, Ryder. Now you're gonna feel that pain."  
Katey punched Corrinne in the face, then gulped and tried to scurry away.  
"Don't touch me! Do you know who my father is?"  
"No. But I know you know who mine is."  
The gong sounded and Corrinne rolled her eyes.  
"I got this, damn it to hell!"  
Katey took advantage of the distraction and kicked Corrinne in the face, breaking her nose and sliding out of the ring.  
Girlfight by Brooke Valentine began as Ariana Cena stepped out of the curtain and folded her arms.  
"Where do you think you're going, Ryder?"  
Gulping, Katey backed into Corrinne, who lifted her up for a chokeslam and threw her onto the ramp.  
"Here's your last ride, bitch."  
Picking her up again, the Little Dead Girl gave the Woo Woo Princess a Tombstone, crossing Katey's arms over her chest.  
The bell rang and Ariana raised Corrinne's arm before handing her a mic.  
Lifting it to her lips, Corrinne stared down at Katey's unmoving body before speaking.  
"That was only a taste of what you get when you mess with family, Nexus 2.0. I suggest you stop now before all that's left is the graves over your bodies."  
Ariana grinned and slid into the ring, holding her championship title in the air as Nowhere Kids played again and Ember stepped out, patting Corrinne on the back.  
"Excellent job, Coco. Now go talk to your dad."  
"What's he want?"  
"Ya momma called, chick."  
Corrinne's eyes widened.  
"And?"  
Ember shook her head and smiled.  
"Backstage, girlie. Now scoot."

We Are One began as Kelsey and Janica walked down the ramp with the rest of Nexus 2.0.  
Ember raised an eyebrow and folded her arms.  
"Really? You can't take on the Badass and the CeNation Princess without these idiots?"  
Kelsey narrowed her eyes and looked at Ember.  
"Don't call them idiots."  
Ariana smirked.  
"Or what, Barrett?"  
Janica flipped her hair back and stared dismissively at Ember.  
"Freak."  
"Really, Dumas? Considering that my daddy was almost your dad? Thank god he's not."  
LoveFuryPassionEnergy began to play as Lita walked down the ramp with a steel chair in her hands.  
She was quickly taken out by Sasha Michaels, who grinned up at Ember.  
"Kick some ass, oh fearless leader."  
"Thanks, Sashabelle."  
Ariana charged at Janica, dropping her with a clothesline and curb-stomping her.  
"That's for telling me to watch my mouth."  
Ember grinned and launched herself at Kelsey. able to get a swinging vertebreaker on her.  
"That's for putting my parents in the hospital, Barrett."  
Ariana pinned Janica as Ember chokeslammed Kelsey and they were declared the winners.  
A familiar theme began to play and two hooded figures stepped through the curtain, standing at the top of the ramp.  
Ember's eyes widened as they continued down to the ring, one pausing to curb-stomp Lita.  
"What are you doing here?"


	4. Chapter 4

Tristen smirked as she leaned against the ring ropes, looking at Ember.  
"What? You're not happy to see me?"  
Ember practically tackled her mom, hugging the life out of her.  
"You're okay!"  
"Course I'm okay, Emmy. If I can survive a Hardcore Hell in a Cell with your father, and win, I can survive those idiots."  
AJ looked on happily before Ember hugged her.  
"Momma AJ!"  
"Hey, little girl."  
Ember handed her mom the microphone and climbed the ropes to sit on the turnbuckle, waiting.  
Tristen looked around the ring quickly.  
"There's someone missing from our little family reunion, guys."  
Kane's pyros went off and Ember yelped.  
"Dad I'm sitting here! Really?"  
He walked down the ramp with his title, shrugging.  
"I've told you about that, Emmy."  
Tristen tilted her head.  
"So you're just gonna ignore me, Champ? Think you're too good for me?"  
Kane pulled her into his arms and kissed her.  
"More like the other way around, Princess. You're too good for me."  
AJ squirmed her way into the hug and giggled.  
"Aww look! A big happy family reunion," a voice said from backstage. The TitanTron flickered to show Kelsey Barrett and her group sitting in the locker room.  
Ember narrowed her eyes and grabbed the mic.  
"What do you want, Barrett?"  
Kelsey smirked and waved to her, putting an arm around Ash, who had disappeared earlier.  
"Ashy, don't you have something to tell your sister?"  
Ashwinder nodded.  
"I'm joining Nexus 2.0."  
Tristen's jaw dropped, as did AJ's.  
"You're kidding, right Ash?"  
Onscreen, he shook his head.  
"Nope. I'm joining Nexus 2.0 and taking over. It's time for the new blood to stamp out the old blood."  
AJ's eyes narrowed.  
"You'd side with them over us? Over your family, Ash? We're your family!"  
He shrugged.  
"Sorry, Momma AJ. I'm done with not getting any credit around here."  
Ember shook her head.  
"If you join them, Ash, then consider us done. You don't take sides against the family. Ever."  
"Sorry, Sissy. But I'm joining them."  
Isaiah and Ali walked down the ramp, joining their family. Isaiah was the first to speak, looking up at the monitor.  
"What about Harley?"  
That caused Ash to freeze momentarily before he schooled his face into a neutral expression.  
"What about her? I want power, Hardy, and I can't get that with her. With Kelsey, I have all the power I need."  
With every word Ash said, Isaiah grew angrier and angrier. How could Ash just blow Harley off like that?  
"You would blow off the girl that is crazy about you? You would break her heart?"  
"Yeah. Not like I need you guys anyway."  
Reno Brooks-Winchester attacked Ash from behind, hitting him over the head with a steel chair.  
"You bastard! I trusted you with my sister!"  
Ali bolted back up the ramp, baseball bat in hand, looking for Reno.

"C'mon Reno, where are ya?"  
The sound of commotion reached her ears and she swung at the mass of blonde hair trying to pull Reno off of Ash.  
"Don't fucking touch him, Barrett.  
Kelsey spat in Ali's direction, causing the former kickboxer to laugh before launching a foot into Kelsey's face.  
"Nice try, bitch. Like I said, do not touch Reno. Don't touch anyone from my family again or I swear that what Ember does to you will look like heaven compared to the pain I can inflict."  
The blonde struggled as Ali put her in a full nelson and tightened her grip.  
"Understand?"  
"Yes, dammit!"  
Smirking, the self-proclaimed Extremist of the Nowhere Kids let her go, then walked over to Reno.  
"You alright, dude?"  
"I'm fine, Ali. All I need is to kick Ash's ass and I'll be perfect."  
Ali narrowed her eyes at Ash and Kelsey before taking Reno's hand and walking away.  
"Vince will kill you, Reno. Don't do something irrational."  
"I'm not being irrational, Hardy."  
Isaiah ran past them, hitting Ash in the head with a baseball bat and standing over him, head tilted.  
"You think you can walk away from her? Break her heart and just walk off? I don't think so, Jacobs."  
Ember walked through the massive crowd gathered around the two and pulled Isaiah away.  
"Hardy, go find Harley and make sure she's okay. Let me handle my fuckup brother, okay?"  
Isaiah nodded before kicking Ash in the ribs again.  
"Stay away from her, Ash."  
Ember leaned down and looked at her brother, eyes blazing.  
"Dad's waiting for you, Ash. So is Mom, and you know how Mom gets when she's pissed."  
Ash looked up at his older sibling pleadingly.  
"Ember, you can't let them beat me up. Not our family. You're my sister."  
Shaking her head, the black-haired teen walked away and left him on the floor.  
"You made your choice, Ash. Not us."

Harley Brooks-Winchester sat in her cousin's locker room, head bowed, as the tears fell down her face.  
"How could he hurt me like that? I love him."  
Ali sat next to her and rubbed her back as Isaiah paced the floor, trying not to walk out of the room and beat his cousin.  
"It'll be okay, Harley girl. Ash is a total idiot. I mean, really? He picked someone from Nexus 2.0? Ew."  
Harley laughed slightly until a knock at the door occurred and Isaiah opened it, revealing Gemma Jacobs.  
"Where is my asshole brother?"  
Ember walked in behind her, along with Tristen and AJ.  
"Daddy went to find him, Gemma. Harley, are you okay?"  
"I will be..."  
Isaiah stopped pacing and Gemma pulled him out of the room.  
"Be right back."

Dragging her prey down the hall, Gemma pushed him against a locker room door and narrowed her eyes.  
"You love her."  
He looked down at her, not saying a word, until finally he nodded.  
"Yeah I do. But she's so caught up in Ash that I can't get close to her."  
"Does it look like she's caught up in him anymore? Go for it Hardy, but I swear that if you break her heart, I'll end you."  
Isaiah gulped and nodded.  
"I understand, Gemma."  
"Good. Now go get em, tiger."


End file.
